TRAP
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Tetsuya sangat baik karena mau membantuku," heh? membantu? Momoi terbenggong karena ucapan si emperor. Setaunya orang seperti Akashi tidak akan mungkin meminta bantuan seseorang. "Kau harus jadi istriku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan karena aku absolut." Warning: #KuterimaKapalmu for Asakura Yume, TRAP pairing, AkaMomo, KuroMomo, little bit MidoKuro. Enjoy!


# TRAP #

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basketball©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Trap©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Humor, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

I'm back with knb straight fic for challenge #KUTERIMAKAPALMU and this is pairing who givend by Asakura Yume. Uhm, well, i think this enough, i'm sorry if too many typo here, i make it ASAP couse im on UTS week. I'll be pleased if you read my fic, thanks. Please enjoy!

* * *

Momoi Satsuki, manager club basket Touho, memiliki badan sexy idaman para pria –hidung belang— diluar sana, jago memasak –makanan beracun—, pintar dan cantik. Apa lagi yang kurang dari diri seorang Momoi Satsuki?

Pacar barangkali?..

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah, selasa pagi yang cukup indah di mulai dengan ujian matematika dari guru tercinta yang membuat Aomine Daiki mati kutu di tempat karena tidak sempat belajar atau memang tidak pernah belajar sama sekali?

Tapi berbeda lah dengan Momoi, dia sudah siap siaga belajar tiap malam sebelum tidur. Tipikal anak sekolahan rajin dan teladan. Padahal sempat-sempatnya fangirlingan melihat foto Kuroko yang sedang berganti pakaian yang tak sengaja mencuat dari lembaran bukunya.

Oh, ternyata Momoi Satsuki yang sempurna itu stalker toh…

Usut punya usut, ternyata kebiasaan Momoi menstalker si phantom member, Kuroko, itu di mulai sejak masih di Teikou, tapi saat itu masih dalam kadar biasa saja belum sampai sekarang yang sudah menggila.

Kemarin gadis bersurai merah jambu itu datang ke Seirin cuma untuk menerjang Kuroko dengan pelukan mautnya. Yah, jika bagi author itu akan sangat membuang waktu, bayangkan dari SMA Touho sampai ke SMA Seirin, itu jauh kawan tapi apa sih yang tidak bagi Momoi Satsuki? Kuroko lebih penting banginya ketimbang waktu. Dan itu baginya tidak membuang-buang waktu sama sekali.

* * *

Tanggal satu november, rencananya Momoi mau mengajak Kuroko ke toko buku di distrik Shinjuku yang katanya sedang ada fair book sale, alih-alih bisa sambil mengajak kencan.

Tapi memang mungkin tanggal satu bukan hari keberuntungan si gadis karena sampai di Seirin –sambil menyeret Aomine untuk menemani— ada pemuda bersurai merah ceri yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu datang untuk menemui Kuroko.

Raden Mas Ningrat Akashi Seijuuro..

Lebay memang tapi apalah Momoi di depan Akashi? Cuma butiran debu yang bisa di singkirkan dengan gunting sakti mantra guna miliknya.

Kalau lawannya Akashi untuk mendapatkan si manis Kuroko kadang kala Momoi minder juga, walau punya tekat sekeras baja, tetap saja, dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan si emperor bergunting. Ah, pusing kepala Momoi jadinya.

Dari jauh Momoi cuma bias gigit jari, menangis di pojokan ruangan.

"Momoi-san, ada apa?" pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, background bunga-bunga menghiasi kepala si gadis merah jambu saat si pemuda vanilla berbicara padanya. "Tetsu-kun!" tanpa basa-basi di peluknya Kuroko erat. Mengabaikan fakta si biru bias kehabisan nafas dalam pelukannya dan pandangan tajam dari pemuda surai merah.

.

Tanggal tiga november, hari bersejarah bagi Momoi. Baru saja membuka paksa matanya di pagi hari, sambil mengecek ponselnya, si gadis pink itu dikejutkan dengan email dari Kuroko yang berisikan ajakan pergi ke rumah Akashi –yang diartikan kencan lagi oleh Momoi walau tempatnya amit-amit— membuatnya langsung terbangun meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Abaikan tugasnya untuk mengingatkan Aomine untuk bangun pagi, hari ini Momoi langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya sambil bersenandung-ria. Kakinya melangkah berpola menggambarkan bahwa dia tengah sangat-sangat senang. Dirinya harus tampil cantik nanti di depan Kuroko, mungkin nanti Momoi akan minta ijin dari Imayoshi-senpai untuk tidak ikut latihan hari ini. Setelah itu pulang cepat, mampir sebentar ke toko baju terdekat lalu siap-siap kencan. Itulah planingnya.

Pikiran-pikiran tertentu pun memenuhi pikirannya. Apa nanti setelah dari rumah Akashi, Kuroko akan mengajaknya ke taman dan mengajaknya berkencan? Apa nanti Kuroko akan membawanya ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya pada ibu dan ayahnya? Momoi berteriak kegirangan memikirkan itu.

Hahaha, baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu Momoi dengan fantasinya itu, biarkan mereka berkembang.

* * *

"Sumimasen Momoi-san, apa kau menunggu lama?" oh ya, cukup lama Kuroko karena Momoi datang setengah jam lebih awal dari jam perjanjiannya. Maklum semangat wanita yang tengah dihinggapi cinta. "Iie, aku juga baru datang kok Tetsu-kun!" jawab si gadis dengan semangat. Rambut merah jambunya yang terurai bergerak mengikuti saat dia menggeleng.

Saat ini Momoi memakai dress putih berlengan pendek dengan hiasan bunga sakura di ujung dressnya. Sementara Kuroko dengan kaus polo putih dengan jaket dan celana berwarna biru muda.

Hei! Apa Momoi bermimpi? Itu Kuroko tersenyum? Tersenyum?! Tersenyum padanya?! Mati sekarang pun Momoi rela!

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan di keramaian kota, di selingi pembicaraan ringan tentang sekolah mereka. Bagaimana harimu? Menyengangkan? Apa ada hal yang istimewa? Yah seperti itulah sampai mereka sampai di depan gerbang besar rumah Akashi yang langsung terbuka saat kedatangan mereka.

Kuroko tetap berjalan santai memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Akashi yang sangat luas, meninggalkan Momoi yang terbenggong beberapa langkah darinya. Sadar Momoi tidak mengikutinya, si pemuda bersurai baby blue berbalik, "Momoi-san, ayo, Akashi-kun sudah menunggu." Ucapnya biasa saja dengan wajah datar. "E-eh? Ah! matte ne Tetsu-kun!" berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah mereka lagi. Apa Akashi punya system keamanan baru untuk pagarnya sampai bias terbuka sendiri begitu? Terahir kali Momoi ke rumah Akashi pintu pagar itu masih di buka tutup manual oleh dua orang penjaga.

Tapi Kuroko terlihat biasa saja, mungkin memang Akashi sudah memakai system pagar otomatis dia kan orang kaya, apa saja bisa dilakukan. Batin Momoi sebari menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Selama perjalanan ke pintu utama rumah Akashi, Momoi menoleh ke kanan kiri melihat perbedaan signifikat pada tataan halaman Akashi, pohon-pohon setinggi bahunya di bentuk bulat, menghiasi satu blok memanjang dan di tengah blok itu terdapat pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Sepuluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah, hm, ralat, mansion keluarga Akashi. Seorang butler membukakan pintu untuk Kuroko dan Momoi dari dalam. "Silahkan tuan, nona, tuan muda Akashi sudah menunggu anda sekalian di halaman belakang." Tutur halus dari sang butler itu. Kuroko mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung melenggang pergi sedangkan Momoi terbenggong –lagi— sebelum mengikuti langkah Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun sebenarnya ada urusan apa dengan Akashi?" Kuroko membawa pandangannya ke arah Momoi. "Ada urusan yang sangat penting Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko ala kadarnya pada Momoi

Diam lagi, Momoi dongkol sendiri, harusnya ini jadi hal yang menyenangkan!

KRIIEEETT

Pintu di depan lorong yang di lewati mereka terbuka dengan sendirinya, setelah mereka sampai disana. "Selamat berjuang Momoi-san." Itu lah yang di dengar Momoi sebelum tubuhnya di dorong masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sementara pintu di belakangnya tertutup rapat kembali.

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!"

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Momoi menggedor pintu dari kayu oak itu sebisanya, apa-apaan ini?!

"Satsuki." seketika si gadis menegang setelah namanya di panggil. Suara ini, suara yang sangat di kenalnya, siapa juga yang tidak mengenal pemilik suara ini? Akashi Seijuuro. "A-akashi-kun..." suranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dia gugup, atau mungkin takut? sejauh mata memandang cuma ada mereka berdua di sana. Tidak ada yang lainnya.

Dengan santai si pemuda bersurai merah ceri mendekat menuju Momoi yang mematung di tempatnya. "Apa kau tau kenapa kau berada di sini?" Momoi menggeleng cepat, dia sama sekali tidak tau. "Tetsuya sangat baik karena mau membantuku," heh? membantu? Momoi terbenggong karena ucapan si emperor. Setaunya orang seperti Akashi tidak akan mungkin meminta bantuan seseorang.

Kini hanya satu langkah jarak yang memisahkan mereka,

"Kau harus jadi istriku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan karena aku absolut."

* * *

Momoi Satsuki, manager club basket Touho, memiliki badan sexy idaman para pria –hidung belang— diluar sana, jago memasak –makanan beracun—, pintar dan cantik. Apa lagi yang kurang dari diri seorang Momoi Satsuki?

Tidak ada, bahkan dia sudah punya calon suami.

* * *

OMAKE

"Ada apa Akashi-kun kemari?" Kuroko Tetsuya, laki-laki manis bersurai baby blue itu tengah menjamu tamu yang sangat penting di hari pertama pada bulan sebelas di sekolahnya. Kapten timnya saat masih di Teikou, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kau sedang menyelidiki tentang Shintarou bukan?" oh, skat mat. Lihatlah perkataan sang emperor yang duduk tangkas di kursinya itu berhasil membuat Kuroko tersedak minumannya sendiri. "A-akashi-kun di-"

"Aku tau semuanya Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kerjasama?" tawar Akashi. Kuroko menjerengitkan alisnya mendengar tutur mantan kaptennya itu. "Kerjasama apa Akashi-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku akan mempermudah pendekatanmu dengan Shintarou, sedangkan kau harus-

-membawa Satsuki untuk menjadi calon istriku."

.

.

.

END


End file.
